


Pirates

by Winchestersandmarvel



Series: Dukexiety week 2020 [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Ghosts, M/M, Storms, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, both Virgil and Remus die in this I’m sorry, sorta - Freeform, tw suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersandmarvel/pseuds/Winchestersandmarvel
Summary: Dukexiety week day 3 : piratesRemus takes some noble kids for his pirate crew.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Dukexiety week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892029
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82
Collections: Dukexiety Week 2020





	Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> This is not glorifying suicide! If you are suicidal or are struggling with your mental health please reach out for help! I love you all dearly and would be heartbroken to find out anything happened to any of you! Feel free to message me about anything on here or @viv-writes-badly on tumblr!

The Sanders crew of pirates were well known as one of the elusive pirate groups. Their story was well known by all sailors and even some beach towns. 

Their captain, Thomas, started out as a member of Queens guard, as was Logan and Patton. The three were recruited by pirates during a raid of a ship they were travelling on, and there they met the twins, Roman and Remus. The five had a strong bond, strong enough that their previous captain felt threatened by it and had ditched them at a beach to find their own way. 

The five found work around the town on the beach, saving to buy their own ship, or even waiting for the opportunity to steal another's.

Remus hand found work as a cleaner, and servant (somehow, none of the crew could understand how Remus, of all of them, was accepted for this) for the noble family in the town.

This family housed two children, their daughter, Anne and their nephew, Janus, aged 18 and 19 respectively. Their closeness to Remus’s age caused them to form close bonds, almost as close as his bond to the rest of his crew. 

That was shown when Remus came across a sobbing Anne with Janus trying in vain to comfort their cousin. 

When Remus had asked what was wrong, the last thing he expected was for Anne to fling herself into his arms, mumbling into his shoulder “I don’t want to be a girl! I don’t want to!”

That had led to a long comforting session, in which both Janus and Remus, when in private, agreed to treat the youngest as a boy. This cemented their relationship, and made Remus promise that he would not leave this town without the pair, to himself, to his crew and to the pair themselves. 

And so, when the opportunity of a ship struck, Remus started his retrieval mission. Said mission went slightly awry when he arrived at the large house to find Virgil crying, whilst Janus argued with the nobleman, and soon it was made clear what the screaming was about. He had heard Janus talking to Virgil in private. Using his preferred name and pronouns. 

Remus’s blood boiled at the sight, and so he had interjected, picking up the argument on Janus’s side so that the other could comfort the other as he fought. 

“No one will wish to marry my daughter if she subscribes to such monstrosities as this!” 

“Oh, Really?” Remus taunted the father, turning to Virgil who had since stood and dried his eyes, placing a firm kiss on his lips, which after a moment of wide eyes, was reciprocated. 

“Fetch some clothes and anything you wish to bring, my crew have a ship secured, you two are coming with us” Janus and Virgil scampered off, ignoring the nobleman as he shouted at them.

“You’re my children, my property! You thief, stealing my children, I cannot let you do this!”

“It’s a good thing I’m a pirate then. One that doesn’t have much quarrel stealing noble scum’s most prized possessions” Remus laughed, pulling out his pistol, backing up to follow the children whilst still facing the man. 

The trio left the house without much more trouble, and made it safely to the new ship. 

It took awhile but eventually the rest of the Sanders crew came to accept Remus’s little stowaways as part of the crew. 

And so, the Sanders crew went from five to seven, and the crew continued on strong for years. 

That is, until a storm resulted in Remus being thrown from the boat and drowning. The loss was hard on the whole crew, but most obviously so on his lover, who had screamed and begged to be thrown overboard with his love when it was made clear that the other could not be saved, nor could his body be retrieved. 

A year passed, and Virgil shut himself off from everyone except Janus, throwing himself into more and more dangerous situations which he had once so carefully avoided, and at night, he could be heard crying, dark bags blackening his under eyes as he lost sleep. 

For a year this went on, and for a year the crew managed to avoid crossing the same path where they had lost their crewmate, but it was never going to last, the path being right next to the only place safe to stop for supplies for days. 

Nevertheless, they avoided it, hoping that perhaps in time the open wound would heal, but a year after the loss, Virgil had only managed to pick at the wound so that it was bigger than it began. And the crew desperately needed the supplies, so reluctantly Captain Thomas decided that they would have to travel through the cove.

On this journey, Virgil finally stopped his endless working to sit on the bowsprit, singing a song, and Patton has even voiced his hope that perhaps this would be the closure the boy would need to finally start to heal. 

The storm that settled over the area was as wild as the night they lost Remus, and yet Virgil was so secure on the bowsprit, singing out his song louder against the storm as the rest of the crew begged for him to come down. 

A shrill sound came over Virgil’s voice and he could faintly hear the shout of Logan behind him, “Sirens on the west side!” 

The ship slowly was turned away, far enough to escape their song, and still Virgil ignored the shouts of his crew members to come down. Unmoving other than his song, until the sirens began to fade from sight. 

He stood, still singing “I keep digging myself down deeper, won’t stop ‘til I get where you are. I keep running when both my feet hurt, won’t stop ‘til i get where you are. Oh, when you go down all your darkest roads, I would’ve followed you all the way to the graveyard” 

And with that began walking further until he balanced precariously on the edge of the log he was sat on. It soon became clear what he was going to do. And Patton surged forwards to stop him, but was held back by Janus and Thomas, tear streaming down their cheeks. They both shook their heads, smiling at him sadly.

“He’s already gone, Pat, he has been since Remus,” Thomas said carefully as he stared out to watch as Virgil took a deep breath, staring down at the waves crashing into the boat through the vicious storm. 

“Remus promised he would never leave Virgil, now he returns the favour” Janus said, but he couldn’t help but flinch and pull himself closer to Patton as he watched Virgil dive off the ship, watching as a siren approached to drag him under the dark waves. 

All was silent as the crew carried on, the storm slowly clearing away. 

When they were restocking, they heard townspeople discussing the suddenly calm weather, which had been missing since the year before, and it helped to settle the unease that plagued them. 

When the group passed back through to leave, calm waters allowed them safe passage as they could hear the faint sound of a familiar duet on the wind. “We are pirates at sea, with the world at our feet, sailing on waves made of stars.” The voices were light, and occasionally there was the giggle of someone receiving unexpected affection. 

The Sanders crew were a crew of five once again, but tales would forever be told of the lovers who’s spirits sing on the wind and keep the waters calm at the cove.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please leave a kudos and a comment to let me know if you liked this or not <3 
> 
> Once again if you are struggling with your mental health please reach out to someone or message me here or on tumblr @viv-writes-badly and I’ll do my best to support you! Look after yourself lovelies


End file.
